My Protector
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Since the age of six, Téa has had a spirit friend who she never knew about. How will Yugi plan to show her that he exists?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my new TéaYugi story! I hope this one catches everyone's attention because I think you've never read a story like this! I will repeat the summary.**

**Since the age of six, Téa has had a spirit friend who she never knew about. How will Yugi plan to show her that he exists? Will love bloom between these two or will danger bring them apart?**

**I will have to say thanks to-**

**Yangs**

**dbzgfan2004**

**Almandine-Azaleea**

**Kyosuke-kun**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**A. Valentine**

**For their reviews on my other stories. Thanks guys! But sorry I can't stay read your guys' stories since I have no internet in my computer and at school I only use it for 10-20 mins, and a day once a week! It's because if teachers find out about this stuff I'll have to be kicked out of the computer lab! So I only have time to update something or check my reviews.**

**There's only one thing you need to know for the first chapter is that the park entrance was in front of Téa's house and instead the park at the right side was the playground. Lucky, aren't they?**

**Now my 5th YugiTéa story…**

My Protector

By Dark Shining Light

Chapter 1: First Met

A small six old girl was "swinging" on Domino City's Park at sunset…all by herself.

Her family had just barely moved from Tokyo and told their daughter to go and play at the park since it was going to be boring for her and it was only across the street.

This girl had nice white skin, big blue eyes, and short brown hair. She wasn't fat but skinny.

Little Téa sighed deeply while looking on the ground. '_I wish I can have someone to play with.'_ She thought as she kicked some dirt around.

All of a sudden a blue ball rolled over to her. "Huh?" she said.

"Hi!" a cheery voice spoke.

Téa looked up to see a little boy around her age. He had huge violet eyes and his hair was kind of funny. It was like three lightening strikes only in black with purple highlights and his bangs were yellow. All she can do was stare at him.

"Um…" the kid said kind of nervous. "May I please have my ball back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." She picked up the ball and through it to him. The blue eyed girl thought that now he was going to leave but he shocked her when he asked, "You wanna play with me?"

At first she was confused of why this kid wanted to play with her but smiled when she thought who cares! "Okay!"

The violet eyed boy smiled too when she said yes. "Great! Stay there on the swing. I'm going to back away a bit and then I'm going to roll you the ball and then you'll have to kick it. Who ever can kick it the farthest wins, understand?"

"Yup! But can I know your name first?"

"Yugi. You?"

"Téa."

So the two kids kept on playing this game for a while, both laughing and enjoying each others company. It was Yugi's turn to kick and he kicked it far! Téa grinned a bit as she chased after the ball. Right now Yugi had kicked it the farthest, which means his winning. _'But not for long.'_ She thought in her head.

"Alright Yugi! Prepare to see a…real…kick?" she stopped since Yugi no longer was sitting on the swing. "Yugi?"

Silence.

"Yugi! Yugi are you playing a game?"

No answer.

"Yugi!"

"Téa!" she turned around at the sound of her mother's voice. "Come on Téa! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" she called back. There was no sign of Yugi anywhere. _'Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?'_ she thought. Then she noticed that she still had the blue ball in her hands. _'It isn't mine.'_ She placed the ball down before yelling out, "YUGI! I LEFT YOU THE BALL OKAY!"

Again no answer.

She frowned and run to the entrance. Then she stopped to look over her shoulder to see if Yugi had come out. He still wasn't there.

"Téa!"

"Going mommy." She took one last look, both with worry and sadness, before heading back to her new home.

**A/N: You like it, yes or no? Please review me to see if you like. See ya**!


	2. Wants

**A/N: Hey! Dark Shining Here to report a new chapter! I'd like to thank**

**Yangs**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**The Broken Bow**

**Almandine-Azaleea**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Kobear91**

**For reviewing me on the last chapter! That's guys! I don't know if other people reviewed, but I have to check.**

**Second I will like to thank**

**Yangs**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**The Broken Bow**

**Almandine-Azaleea**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Kobear91**

**A. Valentine**

**Yugisweetheart**

**ImCrazyAndProudOfIt**

**MissCourtney002**

**Ohso-brutallyhonest**

**MyAibou**

**Inukurama**

**Kyosuke-kun**

**For the stories that they reviewed. So thanks guys.**

**Know it continue chapter 2, sorry it took to long to update.**

Chapter 2: Wants

Téa Gardner stared outside her bedroom window, tears in her eyes. Why did people have to leave her, why? First it was that kid named Yugi, the one disappeared ten years ago. She actually thought she was going to have a friend, but that never happened. He didn't go to her school and never saw him. No on the streets, not in school, no where.

The second people to leave her life were her own parents. They died when she was 14 in some kind of car crash. Car went out of control is what the police told her though she never believed them. But that's the way it happened, she can't change that.

At school she was no different. No one wanted to be friends with an orphan. No one wanted to be friend with a loner.

She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, after having these bad dreams about her lonesome and cry herself to sleep again. Who can help her?

Sixteen year Yugi stood there in front of her, floating. He wished nothing more than to comfort her.

But he was a spirit. A spirit who could feel her pain but do nothing about it.

She just shivered and he was certain she felt his presences again.

Ever since that day they met, he had kept a close eye on her. One with protection and the wish of wanting to be friends. That day at the park, even though she wasn't able to see him, he was there. He had taken a spell that would allow him to be human for an hour. And n the middle of their game, the spell wore off, making her unable to see him. He wished he had some more time back then, but that's how it ended.

The only thing he could do now was watch her, unable to give her a hand or a new start.

"No." he whispered. "That's not how it's going to be."

He started to fly up but stopped and turned his head to look at Téa. He felt as he needed to tell her, and did even though she couldn't hear him. "Don't worry." Yugi said. "You won't be alone ever again." Then he transported himself to the spirit world.

Once he was there, he went to his home where he and his older brother Yami lived. They too where orphans. The difference between them was that Yami was a spell caster and Yugi was a guy who liked to enjoy life.

"Brother." Yugi called out. There was aloud explosion and Yugi knew where he was. He went down to the basement, and started coughing with all the smoke. Once it was gone, Yami asked. "Oh, Yugi. You're here. What do you want? You know that I practice my magic til six. Is something wrong?"

But what Yugi said next surprised Yami. "Yami, can you turn me human?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry for not much Yugi and Téa events in this chapter but in the next one there will be! I just needed to put this chapter up first so the story could make sense. They next one will be better and longer. Promise! Til then Dark Shining Light out.**


	3. Human with You

**A/N: Wow! Those were some good reviews from…**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Cactus Bob**

**Kobear91**

**Yangs**

**MyAgent'llSendYouAGiftbasket**

**The Broken Bow**

**Almandine-Azaleea **

**dbzgtfan2004**

**for my first two chapters! Thanks Guys! Sorry that this chapter took so long but I had to make some other things first.**

**But here comes chapter three…**

Chapter 3

Human with You

Yami nearly choked at that question. "What was that?" he asked to make sure he got it right.

"Can you turn me human?" Yugi repeated.

The older brother spoke his head in disbelief. "Why?"

Yugi blushed slightly. "For some reasons."

"Like what?" Yami asked with a challenging grin.

"Well…um…I want to see what they do."

"So you don't learn enough when you send the day there?"

"Um…."

Yami's smile turned into a serious smirk. "It wouldn't have to do anything with that human girl; Téa was it, would it?"

Yugi's blush reddened and he nodded his head.

"What do you see in her, Yugi that you can't see here in a spirit teenage?"

The little boy sighed. "I don't really know, Yami. It just, feels right when I see her. To be there looking at her and I could feel a connection with her. I don't know if it's because we met before or because she and I both have difficulties? But like I said, it feels right when I'm around her."

Yami frowned. "You're not going to give me a choice, will you?"

The other grinned. "Nope!"

The older smiled a bit. "Alright then, but the longest human spell I know can only last for a week."

"Thanks Yami! You're the best big brother ever!" he exclaimed as he hugged him.

Yami laughed. "No problem Yugi. But be careful alright."

"I'm sixteen now. You don't need to worry anymore."

"I guess you're right."

Then Yami went to his bookshelf and picked a heavy looking book. He looked through the pages until he stopped at the spell. "Okay. Get me the blue and green bottles of dust that are behind you, Yugi."

"Sure." Yugi got the materials with a few more that his older brother asked him. Yami then flipped the page, through all the dust and liquids into a red bottle and began to chant. When he was done, a red smoke came out of the can before it looked like water.

"Here." Yami said as he gave it to his little brother. "Drink the whole bottle when you want to be human but I suggest that you wait until tomorrow since, one: it's going to be dark and two: if you drink it here you'll be sent to the human world and who are you going to stay with?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Thanks again Yami!"

"Like I said no problem. Go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow."

The sixteen year old hugged his brother and went to his room all excited. Once he was there, Yugi jumped on his bed with the red bottle still in his hands. "Finally. Tomorrow I will be able to speak with Téa like I did ten years ago."

He placed the can on his night stand that was next to his bed and snuggled into the blankets. "I'm coming Téa, don't worry." He whispered before going to sleep.

Yugi had woken up at six o' clock in the morning and decided that this was the best time to go. He heard an explosion and knew his brother was already up. He changed into some blue school pants and white shirt and a blue jacket covering it. He had seen this clothing when he followed Téa to school and saw that the boys were wearing it. He wanted to talk to her sooner in school were they could re-meet as a new student than a strange kid on the streets. He put on his shoes and put the can in his pocket.

"Brother, I'm leaving." He called out.

"Good luck brother. Take care." Yami said as hugged him good bye. Then Yugi left out.

7:00am

Right now, the sixteen year boy (Yugi) was hovering over streets. He didn't want to be human until he was able to find a place to stay.

Fortunately, there was a poster that said "Help Wanted" with "Room to Stay" at the 'Game Shop'.

'_Looks like this is the only place I could stay at til I'm a spirit again' _Yugi thought and followed the directions until he was in front of the small store.

'_Interesting.'_

He quickly drank the potion, since there was no one to see him change. Once he was done he landed on his butt (he was floating when he drank it).

"Ouch!" The teen said as he rubbed his buttocks.

"Who's there?" an old voice called. An old man came outside to see what was happening. He was short that even Yugi knew he was taller than him but not much, was chubby and had a grey goatee(sp?).

"Um Hi!" Yugi said. "I say the poster about some work and the room, is it alright I work here for a week?"

The old man gleamed. "Well of course! Come in!" he grabbed the teen by the wrists and showed him around. "Your room will be upstairs. Oh, but wait! Aren't you suppose to go to school? Where's your parents?"

Yugi looked down for two reasons; one: he was sad about his parents and two: he didn't know what to say. _'Just be truthful.'_ "Well, I'm an orphan." Was all he said.

The old man looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright Mr. um…?"

"Please!" the man said. "Call me Grandpa!"

"Okay…Grandpa?"

'Grandpa' nodded his head with a smile. "You should probably eat and go to school. You can help after school."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

8:14am

Téa stared outside the classroom, thinking (again). Before she went to bed last night, she heard a voice calling out to her. The voice sounded a bit familiar was it was it a blur. What ever it was, it was telling her that everything was going to be alright. As if it knew her well. Knew how alone she was for all these years.

The school bell rang, snapping her out of her thoughts and of course everyone was going back to their seats. Five minutes later, the teacher walked in. "Class. We have a new student in our class." She announced. "And I want you to make him fell right at home. You may now enter Mr. Moto."

The student walked in and Téa gave a slight gasp, one that no one could hear her. "Yugi."

12:15pm (lunch)

Téa was outside in the school's lunch tables. Students didn't want to use them because they were old and 'smelled' bad. But she didn't mind at all, she felt very comfortable in the fresh air.

She couldn't believe that the same kid from ten years ago is here! Or least it was the same guy. No. It was him. Who else has that kind of cute hair, the same big eyes?

The blue eyed girl was brought out of her thoughts when Yugi came in. The two stood in silence before Yugi asked shyly. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" The brunette shook her head no so he sat down with her.

It was quiet again until Yugi said, "How's it been?"

Téa looked at him with hurt eyes. "Why did you leave ten years ago?"

The boy looked down, unsure on what to say. "T-Téa…I-I I'm sorry. I can't tell you right now."

She huddled herself together and rested her head on knees until Yugi hugged her. She just stood there shock! Here was the kid she was wishing to come back, a kid she only knew for a couple of minutes, hugging her like they were lost friends; in her opinion, they were!

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could have stayed longer but I couldn't. And I want a second chance to make it up to you. Even though we hardly know each other, could you give me that?"

He felt her nod on his should as she released a few tears. "It's okay." The violet eyed teen told her. "I'm here now. You don't have to be alone any longer."

They stayed like that for a couple of more minutes until it finally hit her. She pulled back with fearful gaze. "H-how did you know I'm alone." She whispered.

Yugi stood there like a statue. Why did he have to say that! It felt like the perfect time but he really need to say it? "Well…um…I…you see…"

Thankfully Yugi was saved by the bell and he told her to meet him in the front of the school and they could go walking together but then left before she could reply.

All she could do is stare at him as he ran. Wondering why he left, how and why now? 'It looks like I'm going to have to wait' she thought then smiled though it creped her out. 'At least I'm not alone anymore.'

**A/N: Yay! I'm done with my chapter. Sorry for making it short but the next one is going to be long! Trust me! And usually I want to keep you guys guessing but I guess I could let out one thing: Dance and secrets!**

**-Dark Shining Light out! **


	4. Night to remember

**A/N: Yeah! I'm on my fourth chapter! I'm glad I'm done with my Spirited Away because now I can work on my Yu Gi Oh! stories! Especially my Yugi and Téa stories. Thanks to-**

**Yangs **

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Kobear91**

**angel161991**

**colormyworld**

**For their reviews on my story for the last chapter. It seems like they're the only ones that read my stories. Thank you guys!**

**Now I don't want to keep you waiting…**

Chapter 4: Night to Remember

It has been about four days since Yugi had become human, and he and Téa had enjoyed the week together though Yugi hadn't told Téa he's a spirit.

But even though she doesn't know, Téa still finds her friend a bit strange. For example, when they went to go get some pizza, Yugi had a complete blank face was excited when he tried it. But of course, she would push those thoughts aside and think how lucky she was to have him.

Of course, not all the time they were able to spend the day together since Yugi had to go to back home and run the shop with Mr. Moto. But sometimes when there weren't too many people at the Game Shop Mr. Moto would let Téa come over and she to would be able to help a bit.

To end the week, there was going to be a dance on Friday, and of course, Yugi had asked her to go with him and had almost fainted when she said yes.

Friday night: 8:00pm.

Yugi was leaning against the gym's wall (dance's in the gym, that's where we have ours), waiting for his date to show up. He was wearing a small black tuxedo. He had to admit, he was pretty nervous about the whole thing. This was his dream to dance with the goddess and wanted to make it special_. 'Too bad it can't stay like this.'_ He thought with a frown. _'I'm going to turn back into a spirit in about two days. I'll have to leave her again, just like when we were young._'

"Hey Yugi!" a female voice said.

He smiled and turned to the girl of his dreams and when he did, his mouth dropped. There she stood, in a light blue, spaghetti-strapped dress that was up to her knees with a light blue scarf around her shoulders. Her brunette hair was brought back into a bun and she was wearing a blue necklace. The violet eyed boy just stared.

"Ummm…don't a get a hello?" she said playfully.

Yugi smiled and said in a low but loud enough whisper, "Hi. You look beautiful."

The brunette blushed. "Thanks. You look cute in your tux."

It was his turn to blush. The two stood like that for a moment before Yugi cleared his voice and offered his arm. "Care to dance?"

She smiled and took his offer. "With pleasure."

Then the two walked to the dance floor just as soon as "Dance Dance" by Fall Out Boys was played.

Back at the Spirit World: Yami and Yugi's house

"Damn! Where did I leave that spell book?" Yami muttered as looked for his spell book. He then spotted it. "There it is!" Once he had it, he started flipping through the book for a certain page when he stopped at a page as it felt a bit rough. "Huh?"

It was the spell he gave to Yugi but something was different. He rubbed his fingers with the page and noticed it was stuck with another one. He then noticed that he mixed two potions together! "Oh no!" Yami panicked. "This can't happen! Oh Ra, don't let it be in front of people!"

The two laughed as they went outside, and decided to sit down on a bench. "That was so much fun!" Téa said.

"Yeah. You're a good dancer." Yugi complimented.

"Thanks! You're great too you know?"

"Me? Please, you're way better than I ever will be."

"Yugi, I won't get mad if you're better than me. Just say it."

"Seriously, you're wonderful at dancing."

"Thanks."

The teens looked at the sky and smiled. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Téa said.

"I agree, but you're better looking than them anyway."

The brunette blushed again. "That's so sweat. Thank you."

Silence took over again and Téa decided to confess something. Something that he must hear.

"Yugi?"

"Um?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" There was curiosity in his voice. The girl took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"Yugi, you don't know how much you've changed my life by entering it."

Yugi knew what she meant. "Don't worry about Téa. I just want to be your friend."

"Thanks but it does mean a lot to me Yugi. You have no idea how alone I was until you came."

'_Yes I do.' _Yugi thought. _'It would pain me to see you cry at night and to see you left out.'_

Tears were forming out of her eyes. Yugi wrapped his arms around her and she almost literally threw herself to his chest.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me." He whispered while he continued to hold her. He didn't want her cry.

"No. I do." She said through his chest. "Ever since you left when I was younger, I was alone. No one at school would want the new kid as a friend. Sure I had classmates and teachers telling me its okay but I never had a true friend. Then my parents died and no one was around, I was so sad and unhappy. But when you came back, I felt new hope and that's what I got. So thank you, I'll never forget how kind you were to me."

"To tell you the truth Téa, you're the one who's changed my life too."

"Really? How?"

"When I met you ten years ago, you became my first friend. And since then I've looking forward to seeing you again. And just like you, I'm an orphan as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For way? You didn't do anything wrong. Anyway, you're just like me and for some reason, I feel as if we have a connection. Like we're suppose to be." When he said that, he felt his cheeks turn red and so did Téa's. She reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. She smiled and whispered. "So do I."

Yugi blinked and grinned. She felt the same way! He tilted his head over to hers and she did the same. They were one milometer apart when…

Téa felt nothing but coldness on her lips. When she opened her eyes she pulled out and gasped. There Yugi was, only he was see-through!

Yugi opened his eyes as well and blinked when he saw her freak out. "Téa?"

She stood there, still shaking but did not respond. He lifted up a hand to touch her cheek but paused. He could see his hand through. "No." he breathed. He turned his gaze back to her. "Téa. You have to understand." She reached a hand to touch his cheek but when it went through she took it back, shaking her head. When he stood up, he started floating and once again she gasped. "No." she said. She jumped out of her seat and started to run.

"Téa!" Yugi yelled. He chased after her, (still floating because in my story, spirits can't walk).

Téa ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from him! She trusted him and he lied to her!

Completely out of breathe; she collapsed in the middle of the street, breathing heavily as she cried. Five seconds later a huge trailer was heading her way and didn't even notice it until it beeped. She looked up but stood there in fear. "BEEEEEP!"

"Téa!" The spirit boy screamed in horror. He went on top of the trailer and turned it see through but this time it went through Téa; leaving her harmless. (Don't know what it's called when it can through something, sorry).

The teen aged girl stood there in shook before fainting.

9:00pm

"Huh? Where am I?" Téa asked as she stood up. It took her about a minute to notice that she was in her room, lying on her bed. It also took her a minute to notice that the room was cold. "What? How did I get here?"

"I took you here." A voice said.

She turned her head to her left and noticed that Yugi was right there, see-through and looking a bit sad. She remembered now. She had run away from him and almost got hit by that trailer. She looked down and said, "Thank you."

The two stood quiet before Yugi decided to speak up. "Téa. I'm so sorry. Honest, I never wanted to hurt you."

"But why did you keep…this a secret!"

"I was scared. And besides, turning human was the only way to see you."

"Turning human?"

"Yes. You see, I'm actually a spirit and turning human for a little bit was the only way to talk to you."

"But why didn't you tell me! How am I seeing you now?"

The three colored hair teen looked down. "I don't know. When the spell ends you're not suppose to see me. Just like when we were little. But not that I'm not happy about it, actually I'm glad!"

"You didn't answer my first question." She said seriously.

"As I said, I was scared. I thought you wouldn't like me." He said kind of hurt. Her eyes soften, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But I was so mad. You should have known that I wouldn't care if you were human or spirit. I just wanted a friend."

Yugi smiled. "And you've got one for life. Come on, I want to make it up to by taking you some place."

"B-B-But I can't! We can't touch!"

"Yes we can. Do you believe in me?"

"Yes."

"Then we can."

Seeing her confused face, he decided to explain. "Though I don't know how you're seeing me; these two things for sure I know. One: that you're the only one who could see me. And two: in order for a spirit and human to touch, they must believe in the other. You didn't believe that I was a spirit so you couldn't touch me. But now that you believe we can touch, see for yourself." He held up a hand to her. Believing in him, she grabbed his and sighed in relief. They could feel each other, though she felt coldness from him. Yugi smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

Before she could protest, Yugi floated up, making her float up too. She gasped and jumped into Yugi's arms; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I won't let you fall." He felt her nod and he turned her invisible. "Hold on." He said and flew outside the window. Téa looked down and gasped again, only in amazement. She could see the cars moving around and the bright lights, but Yugi was going higher. It was probably about 400 feet before Yugi stopped. "We're here."

She slowly got off of Yugi, making them only hold hands. "It's beautiful." Was all she could say. I mean, it was a romantic spot and a whole city's view with bright lights; making it look like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah." Yugi held her hand tighter. It was all they said, each one of them lost in the view or in their thoughts.

'_I wish it could always be like this.'_ Yugi thought with a bit pain. _'To hold her, and tell everything alright. It pains me to think that she'll be like this with another man, someone who will be better than I am and will be human.'_

It was after that thought that Téa spill out of Yugi's grip and was now falling to her death. "YUUUUGGGGI" She screamed.

"TEEAAAAAA!" He raced back down and caught her in bride style, just a few feet from hitting the ground. She was breathing deeply and relieved that Yugi saved me in time. "Oh Téa." he pleaded. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It-It's okay." She choked out. "What we're you-you thinking ab-about? Did you l-lose faith?"

He hung his head, ashamed. "Yes."

She was about to ask why, but decided to go against it. "I'll take you home now." He said.

It was a few minutes later when they made it without falling. He gently placed her back down in her room and went out the room. But to his surprise, Téa called him. "Wait! Yugi!"

He floated back to her window and asked, "What is it?"

"You forgot something." Before he could even ask, she gave him a kiss on the lips. A real kiss! Yugi could hardly believe it and he forget everything, even how to float like he was standing. (he's in that love struck position, the one when you're in love and float like a dog. Hard to explain and sorry for not making sense. I'll try and draw it out but it will have to wait.)

When Téa pulled out (she needed to breathe), Yugi's mouth was still open. She giggled slightly and gently closed it, though his love struck face was still there and she still had her hand under his chin.

"Thank you for everything. I'll be seeing more of you; promise to visit me everyday?"

"Uh huh!" was all he could say. He tried to say more but that was it.

"Night." She kissed again but quickly.

"Good night." He said in a dreamy voice. Then he floated up again but before he disappeared, Téa saw him throw his fist in the air and shout out "yeah!"

She giggled and smiled, wondering how life would be with her new friend or boyfriend as she should call him.

To be continued…

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! I could have stopped but I decided to continue on. I wanted to add some more Yugi and Téa parts, plus some adventure and jealously. Read on and please review!**


	5. Don't Touch my Girl!

**A/N: Yeah! I'm up on my fifth chapter for "My Protector!" I'm glad you guys are really enjoying it! Thanks to-**

**Yangs**

**Kobear91**

**Tai'sgirl23 (trying to review me)**

**For telling me that the other chapter was good! **

**If you're wondering what happened to Voice Out of Nowhere, well, she's searching for her past. I don't believe she's got a past but she claims she does so she's going to look for it and try to prove me wrong. **

**Notes to remember: Yugi is only see-through in the human world, not in the spirit world. **

**If he blushes in the human world you could still see it. **

**The reason there's a cold presences with Yugi is because for a spirit to stay in the human world, they need a lot of energy so the air starts to get thicker and that's how the cold air forms. learned that in Weird Travels **

**When Yugi's in the human world, he always floats at least a foot higher than Téa so she should reach his nose but if he sits down then he doesn't float.**

**Anyway, I don't want to brother you guys anymore so here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Don't touch My Girl

Spirit World, Yami and Yugi's house: 10:00pm

Yami marched back and forth of the living room, wondering how it could have happened.

That's when the door opened and Yami went to see who it was. To his relief, it was his little brother.

"Yugi!" he cried. "You have no idea how worried I-" he stopped when he saw that he wasn't paying attention and had a dreamy face. "Yugi?"

"Oh brother! I love you! You have no idea how much I owe you!" Yugi said as he hugged his older brother.

"What?" Yami said with a blank face. "Can you…start for the beginning?"

The younger brother beamed. "Yami, you have no idea how happy I am! It was so amazing." He smiled and laid down on the couch.

"Yugi? You're not making any sense?" Yami said a little freaked out.

"Yami, Téa kissed me!"

The older brother's mouth dropped open. "What!"

Yugi continued to smile. "But the best part about it was that she kissed me when I was in spirit form. She said she didn't care that if I was a spirit."

"She wasn't mad?"

"Okay, she did freak out and was mad but then I explained it to her and she understood."

"I see."

It was quiet for about five seconds when Yugi asked a question. "Hey Yami, how was she able to see me?"

Yami sighed. "I know this is stupid but, I mixed up two spells by accident."

"What! How?"

"Well, remember when I was making the spell? Well, just an hour ago I learned that the pages were stuck together so that's why you were cut off two days. The other spell was the Visible Eye spell."

Yugi blinked. "Which one's that one?"

"It's the spell that allows people to see you, but it depends on how many people are looking at you. If you're with three people than those three people will be the only ones that will be able to see you and no one else."

"Oh, and cause Téa was the only one with me at that time that means she's the only one that could see me?"

"Yeah."

"Could anyone else hear me?"

"No."

"Well, that answered my questions."

Yami laughed. "Well, tell me about the human world? How different is it from ours?"

"So much different. They have these circle kind of meat on a circle kind of bun. You have to add tomatoes, cheese, this red and yellow kind of liquid and lettuce. (In the spirit world, they eat everything except meat. Guess why?) Téa called it a 'burger' or something like that."

"Interesting."

"Should I continue?"

"I think I could handle it."

Saturday: 9:00pm

Téa continued to sleep peacefully, "Yugi." She muttered.

"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

"Yeeaah!" She fell off the bed and groaned as she rubbed her head. "Stupid clock." She cursed as she turned the damn thing off.

She walked sleepily as she reached her dresser. She picked out a yellow, strapless belly shirt and pink shorts with other clean garments. After Téa had put on her clean garments, Yugi's head popped in from the wall.

"Téa?" he said as he looked around the room and saw her in a corner with…her bra and underwear on!

"YUGI!" she shouted as she grabbed her bed sheets to cover herself. Yugi's face turned pink and said, "OUT!" before he left.

Téa's face was red from embarrassment and quickly changed into her clothes. "Okay, Yugi. I'm done." She called.

Yugi came in; the flush never left his face and he was hiding something behind his back. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay. You didn't know."

He nodded and presented her with a bouquet of blue roses. "I got you these."

"Thank you Yugi. You're too sweet!" she kissed him on the cheek as she took the flowers.

"If you're wondering why there're blue it's because they come from the Spirit World and they reminded me of your eyes."

"That was kind of you to think of me when you saw them." She gave him another kiss on the cheek but this time it was his right. He could have melted right there but controlled himself.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked as she dumped her clothes in the laundry and started making her bed.

"Well, it's the third Saturday of April."

"So?"

"Every third Saturday of April, I go to this kid's apartment building. He's the same age as you and me but the reason I go there is because I used to go there with my parents, since his dad and my dad worked together. But now we're both orphans and we see each other on the third Saturday because that was the last day we visited. Understand?"

Yugi nodded and asked, "Can I come along?"

She smiled. "Sure. I could use some company aside from him. He sometimes scares me and makes me nervous."

He nodded again, since he understood. That guy would always stare at her.

She put on some long black socks with some pink high heels (yes, she is wearing that suit she wore in Episode 53, the one when Yami and her went on a date).

She grabbed her pink jacket and walked out with Yugi behind her.

"Knock. Knock."

Téa and Yugi waited patiently for the front door to open. Well, at least Téa did. Yugi was having a bit of an emotion problem. He was right now feeling jealous for this guy and sad since he and Téa couldn't hang out.

A sixteen year old boy had opened the door. He had black hair, and blue eyes. He was pretty tall but his muscles didn't show.

Téa gave him a warm smile and said, "Dominic! It's good to see you!"

The guy 'Dominic' grinned. "Téa! It's so good to see you! Please come in!"

She accepted the invitation and went in with Yugi close to her.

"Is it that cold outside?" the human boy asked. "Or is it just me?"

"It's just you. It's pretty hot outside."

"Really? Here than…" Dominic offered. "Let me take your jacket."

"Thank you." As she took off her jacket, Dominic was staring at her ass. Yugi became furious. "Téa! This guy's staring at your butt!"

The brunette span around but the black haired boy was pretending to be looking outside the window. "Oh, you're done. I'll take that." He took her jacket and hung it in the closet. The spirit boy was getting so angry that he felt like punching the guy in the face, which was a feeling that he never had.

"Come on, let's go to the living room." He said as grabbed her hand and practically dragged her. Yugi's face was now red from anger. _'How dare he touch her! He doesn't even know her much!'_

Dominic sat her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to bring out some sacks. It was a huge living room! The floor was green carpet and a brown coffee table was in the middle of the room. Blue couches surrounded the table and the west side wall was pure glass, which gave you a good view of the city (They're at the top floor which means he's rich) (Tell me I explained it right).

Téa was sitting on the couches corner and Yugi sat next to her. A few minutes later, the black haired boy came in with two bowls of vanilla ice cream, two spoons, a chocolate syrup bottle, and a cup of sparkles on a tray.

"I know the host usually gives their guest a cup of tea but since it's hot outside and it's not cold, got us some ice cream." Dominic explained as set down the tray on the table.

She grinned, "That was smart. Thank you." She said as accepted the bowl and put some chocolate syrup and sparkles on hers. The human boy did the same as Yugi glared at him.

He wasn't going to let this pervert steal the girl he loves.

"So, how have things been going on with your company?" The girl asked.

"Oh, the same. And how are you doing in school?"

"I'm doing well."

"You have a great view of the city." Téa complimented as she looked outside the window. "Must look magical at night."

"Have you ever seen a better view in your life?"

"Well…" She started but didn't finish since she thought back to last night. It was the best view ever. She put her hand on top of Yugi's to tell him what she was thinking about and it also made it look like she had just rested it on the couch.

Yugi squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He got the message.

"I see you're done with your ice cream." He said as he pointed at her bowl with his spoon.

"Huh?" The girl blinked as she looked at her bowl. It wasn't even a quarter done! When she turned her attention back to him, Dominic had taken the seat where Yugi was supposed to be sitting.

"Get off of me!" Yugi told as he went through him.

Dominic put a hand through her hand and would have kept it there if Yugi's presences didn't get to him (the cold air). "Wow, it sure is cold." He said as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll go turn down the air conductor."

He sat up and went to turn it off. She blinked and sighed in relief.

"I think we should leave." Yugi stated as a demand. Téa nodded since she didn't like the way he had changed all of a sudden. As she stood up, the human boy came back. "Dominic, I have to go. I promised a friend I would meet them out to lunch."

Dominic looked at her but didn't say a thing as he walked over to her.

"You know Téa; we would make a great couple since we had known each other for years." Dominic said when he reached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Yugi shouted in anger.

"Um-um-um D-D-Dominic." She panicked and gave Yugi a 'help me' gaze. Yugi nodded and looked around for something.

"Sshh, don't ruin the moment." He said as he closed his eyes and leaned forward to her lips.

"D-Do-Dom-in-ic."

Yugi smiled when he found something. _'Bingo!' _

He pulled down the fire alarm and the beeping sound came on along with the sprinklers. Dominic pulled out and Téa went to the closet and called out, "Thanks Dominic but I see you're having some problems right now, I'll talk to you later!"

Then she ran out with her jacket and of course with Yugi behind her.

The brunette pressed the elevator button, the door opened and she leaned back against the wall. "That, that was close." She said as she squeezed the water off her shirt.

"You okay?" the spirit boy asked with gentleness.

The blue eyed girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks to you. But he seemed different today."

"He's probably starting to like you." Yugi said in disgust. Téa sighed, grinned and told him, "Don't worry Yugi. You're the only one I want. Spirit or not, you'll always be my special guy."

The violet eyed teen beamed and hugged her, "And you'll always be my special girl."

Dominic's apartment

Dominic dried his hair as he walked around the living room. The coldness and the sprinklers made no sense. He sighed and then noticed that the cameras that he had in the corners of the room were on.

"What? I thought I turned them off." But these were special cameras. If heat or coldness were to touch them when they are off, then they'd turn on. He went to he's security room, wanting to know how long they were on.

He walked in and rewind the tapes. Once the main camera stopped, he played it. It seemed that it turned on when Téa had walked into the living room. He looked closer to the screen and saw that there was a blob. Finding this strange, he zoomed it in and saw that it was the outline of a human, though what was all you could tell. He watched closely and saw that Téa had grabbed its hand when it was sitting next to her. She knew it was there!

Then he saw that when he was near it, he had become cold. Plus the fact that it turned on the fire alarm. But what was it? He had to find out.

To be continued…

**A/N: Wow! How'd you like the chapter! Review me please!**


	6. Catching On

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry for the late chapter but as I said, it's going to be hard making up chapters while all the stuff I have to do.**

**Thanks to-**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Yangs**

**Kobear91**

**For their reviews. I hope you guys like this story because here comes chapter 6!**

Chapter six: Catching on

Téa smiled as she got out of class. It was Monday afternoon and she was planning to go play some video games with Yugi.

Yesterday afternoon was all they did, aside going to The Game Shop to tell why Yugi wasn't here. She explained that since Yugi was an orphan, his aunt took him in. He had to go on a plan so that's why he didn't come. Mr. Moto said he understood.

She continued to walk to her when her spirit boyfriend came beside her, floating remember. "Hey Téa!" he beamed.

"Hey Yugi. How's it been?"

"Just the same. My brother, Yami, said hi."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah." Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I didn't tell you about him. He's a spell caster anyway and he's the one who put a spell on me to be human."

"I see."

"So what game are we going to play today?" the boy asked while changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'm not a fan of video games but maybe we could stop and rent some."

"Okay."

Moments passed when a limousine stopped in front of them as they were about to cross the street. The window rolled down were the guest was suppose to be and there was Dominic's face.

"Hey Téa." The rich boy said.

"Hey." She said slowly, as she just stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could hang out together for a bit. What do you say?"

"I-well-had other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Some things." She could feel Yugi's presence (the cold air) getting colder. It was like on Saturday when they were at Dominic's house. _'I guess if he has a negative emotion, his presence gets cooler.'_ She thought.

"Come on. Just for an hour."

"Can I at least go to my house, change, and think about it."

"Sure. I'll drop you off."

"No. It's okay. I can walk."

"But I insist." He opened the door and walked to the brunette.

"Well, okay." Téa responded nervously.

So the young girl stepped in with Yugi, who was glaring at Dominic, next to her. After Yugi, Dominic sat down as the limousine driver drove away.

Téa continued to stare at the window when the black haired boy asked a question, "Téa, do you believe in spirits?"

She blinked and told him, "yeah. I do. Why?"

"Do you believe that you could make a friend with a ghost?"

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"Just curious."

The limo stopped in front of the house and Yugi and Téa stepped out. "See you later Téa." Dominic said as he closed the door behind them.

"He's on to me." The spirit boy stated as he looked at the limousine leave.

"You have to be more careful, Yugi." The teenaged girl said with a worried expression.

"Do worry. Even if he hinds out about me, there's nothing he could do stop being your friend." Yugi told her as he kissed her on the lips. Luckily, no one was there so they wouldn't think she was kissing the air.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Come on; let's go play some video games! I really did like the racing one."

Téa laughed and kissed him back. "You bet."

To kill time, Yugi just went through the wall with the brunette in his arms.

An evil grin passed the man's lips since he just saw what happened. To see the spirit, he grabbed it on tape. 'Perfect.' He ran out from the bush that was a few feet from the home and left to get ready on how to catch the ghost.

**Sorry from making to short but I need to make the chapter fit in. Please review**!


	7. Captured

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry this chapter took a long time but I finally have it ready! I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter and that would be-**

**AnimeMiko15**

**Mewlon**

**Bulma Breif**

**Kobear91**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**Tragic Priestess**

**Thank you you guys and to anyone who is reading this story! Here's my next chapter and here it goes!**

(Warning: This chapter is going to be a bit fast since I have to be at practice so there may be errors.)

Chapter 7: Captured

The man walked down the streets with the tape in his hands. It was Friday afternoon, four days since he caught that ghost on tape. He was about to meet his boss and give him what he saw. Soon he walked into a building and walked down the halls til he stopped in front of a room.

He knocked on the door and when he heard 'come in', he stepped in. The room was a small room with a window at the right wall and a desk in the center. Two chairs were in front of the desk and the chair that was behind the desk was already taken by the teenaged boy.

"So, you got the tape?" The man asked.

The guest took out the tape and placed it on the desk. "All here Master Dominic."

"One question: why give it to me now?" Dominic asked with a raised eyebrow.

The other man smirked and responded, "Better late than never Master Dominic."

Dominic did not trust him but just nodded his head. "Well, let's see what we have here." He took out a remote and pressed a button; a TV then came out of the right wall with a VCR. He put in the video and pressed 'Play'.

It showed Téa and the figure again. But the only thing he was able to hear was Téa's voice. Then it showed the figure moving to Téa and she moving to it before the thing picked her up and went through the wall. It ended there.

"Hmm?" The blacked haired male said. "Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought."

"It's not so hard if you think about it." The older male said.

Dominic raised an eyebrow again and asked, "What are you going to do?"

The man smirked and said, "Let me tell you what I'm thinking."

"Oh yeah! Looks like I'm going to win you Téa!" Yugi stated as he passed her car. Yugi had brought over his brother Yami to Téa's home and the three of them were playing a racing video game; or well, Téa and Yugi were playing while Yami observed.

"Not on your life Yugi!" The female told him back as she took a shortcut.

"No fair! You know more about this game then I do!" The younger spirit boy pouted.

"I do not understand? What is the meaning of this game?" Yami asked with a confused face.

"Simple Yami, it's just for fun!" Yugi told his brother as he tried to get passed Téa car. Téa was trying to block Yugi's car by going in front of him but he was also grafting her.

"Ha!" The boy said. "I got you Téa! You could either let me pass or I'll continue grafting."

But before she could answer, the human girl crashed into a street poll that was just in front of the finish line.

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered and jumped up when the TV said "Winner Player One". "I won."

Téa smiled and turned her head to the older brother. "Hey Yami. Out of curiosity, how am I seeing you?"

"Simple. I took the same potion Yugi took and now you could see me." He explained. She nodded her head and looked at her spirit boyfriend. "Looks like you win."

He grinned and said. "Huh! And don't I get a special prize?" he asked cutely.

She giggled and told him, "Maybe later since we have a guest." Yugi nodded and she turned her head back to Yami. "You want to play Yugi?"

"I don't think I could." The spell caster responded.

"Come on Yami!" the younger boy said. "Live a little!"

"Maybe later. It's getting late."

Yugi looked out the window and saw that he was right. "True. Maybe next time. See you later Téa!" The two boys waved and left through the wall.

A small smiled passed her lips as she relaxed on the couch. Her life was now turning okay. Sure death came in but so did a friendship with a spirit boy.

After they Left

"Wasn't that fun Yami?" the younger brother asked as they floated through the sky. The other just nodded.

"I told you she was pretty, didn't I?" Yugi asked as he laid down on his back, still floating with a smile. Yami stopped and sighed; he knew Yugi wasn't going to like this. "Yugi, I think it's time you stopped seeing Téa."

Yugi completely stopped and turned to look at his brother. "WHAT! WHY?" he pouted.

"It's just that, the two of you are different. You guys can never be together. Two different worlds mean heart break. You guys have to stop seeing each other or else it's going to get harder."

"But-I-"

"Tomorrow Yugi. It's your last day." Then Yami disappeared to the Spirit World.

"I…" the spirit boy looked down as he began to cry. Did he really have to break their relationship because Yami said so? Or what his brother said was true?

An hour later

Téa slept peacefully on the couch but soon was awaken by a loud knock. "Huh?" she opened her eyes before rubbing them gently. "Who's there?"

The person knocked again but did not answer. Finding this creepy, she slowly made her way to the door. "Who is it?"

"Mail."

'_Mail? At this time. I'm not falling for it._' She picked up a glass cup and gently turned the door knob. But before the girl turned it completely, the door opened; pushing her a few feet away.

A man that looked like he was thirty with black hair and gray eyes came in. "Tell the ghost boy I'm here." He spoke.

She got up and started to run but he was faster and grabbed her by the hair. The teenaged girl screamed and tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie." The man told her.

"What-what do you want?"

"I want the ghost boy so where is he!" he shouted.

"I…I…don't know what you're….talking about."

"Don't lie! I saw him and I'm not leaving til I have a clue where he is!" He matched up stairs with the poor teenager in his hand. He kicked her bedroom door and looked around. Nothing weird was there til he saw the blue roses on her desk. "What the fuck?"

He walked up to it and picked it up with his freehand while trying to control Téa. "Roses aren't blue and these don't need water."

"They're…they're a gift." She stammered.

"From who?"

"Nonna of your business!"

The man smirked. "I think I know how to get the ghost boy here." He pulled out a piece of cloth and put it on her nose. It wasn't long til she was out cold. He tossed her over his shoulder and wrote a quick note before leaving.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! Yeah! This story will have to wait awhile since I have other stories to complete and a C2 run and stories to add since I'm also a staff. If you want to be in my C2 just ask. It's called "Main Couples Only!" Interested? Ask in a review or letter. See yeah!**


	8. My Rescuer part 1

**A/N: Hey! What's up people? The first thing I want to say right now is thank you to those who reviewed this story! I'm also excited that I'm almost done with this story so I could make another story! Yeah!**

**Anyway, here's chapter eight!**

**Notes: The time for the spirit world is the same as in earth.**

**Yugi and Yami have a mind connection, mind link.**

**I wanted to make this one part but I wanted to be more exciting.**

**Warning: This chapter will kind of be in a fast pace so there may be errors.**

Chapter 8: My Rescuer part 1

11:00pm

Yugi's eyes looked around his room. It was 11:00pm and Yami's words still haunted him.

"_Yugi, I think it's time you stopped seeing Téa."_

"_WHAT! WHY?" _

"_It's just that, the two of you are different. You guys can never be together. Two different worlds mean heart break. You guys have to stop seeing each other or else it's going to get harder."_

"_But-I-"_

"_Tomorrow Yugi. It's your last day." Then Yami disappeared to the Spirit World._

Was it all true? Was Yami right about he and Téa not being to see each other? They were different and there was no way for Yugi to stay human and even if there was, he couldn't bare to leave his older brother forever. _'Maybe Yami is right.'_ He thought. _'Maybe it is impossible for us to be together. But I don't think I'll be able to leave Téa. She has been in my life for so long and I can't simply take her out! I don't think I'll be able to live without her.'_ He shivered at that thought. '_But it has to be done. For the both of us.'_

12:30am

Téa's eyes slowly opened and she looked around to see darkness though light was around her. _'What? Where am I?'_ She was about to stand up when she found out that she couldn't. She looked down to see that she was covered in ropes but no only that but that her mouth was covered in tape! '_What!'_ she panicked. _'What's going on!'_

"I see you're finally awake." A voice cut in and she looked up to see who she thought was her friend. _'Dominic?'_

He walked over to her and ripped the tape out of her mouth. She gave a small yelp before beginning to breathe heavily. "Now tell me." Dominic demanded as he brought her face to look at his. "Where is the ghost boy?"

"I…I don't know…what…what you're talking about." She breathed.

"Don't lie to me Téa!" he snapped. "I know you know he's there!"

But she did not respond and he grew with anger. "You say you don't know what I'm talking about so let me remind you with this tape." He took out a tape and placed it in the VCR before hinting the word 'Play'. It showed the day she and Yugi went to his home and it did show Yugi. Well, at least his figure but the rest was a blur. He stopped the video. "So tell me." The male said. "Where is he?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject!"

"_Why_ are you doing this?" she repeated. "_Why_ do you care?"

"Because you don't care about me!" he shouted.

"But I do!"

"But no feelings about love."

"But I do love you."

"As a friend."

She closed her mouth softly but he had more to say. "You only care about that ghost boy!"

"Dominic!"

"No Téa! The only way for you to love me is to lose your ghost boy friend and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" the teen vowed and left the room.

'_Oh Yugi._' The girl prayed. _'Please be alright.'_

10:05am

Yugi floated on his back hopelessly above Domino City. He had made up his mind last night so why was he still thinking about it? "Téa." He said to himself, practicing to himself of what he was going to say to the girl he cared about so much. "I want to be your friend but I don't think I could. Wait no! That makes no sense. Téa, I like you but we can't be together. No, other people have used that line. Arhhh! This is so hard!"

He looked down and saw that he was above Téa's home. _'Okay. Here it goes.' _He floated down and went through the girl's bedroom wall. "Téa?" the spirit boy said and looked around the room but saw that she wasn't there. '_Hmm?'_

"Téa?" he repeated but no sound was made. He floated down the stairs and looked around the house, only to return back to her bedroom since she wasn't found through the house. "Where is she?" he asked himself. The boy was about to leave when he spotted a note on her desk. _'I wonder what that's about.' _He picked it up and opened the note slowly.

It read:

Ghost boy! I know that you are here and if you care about your friend you will meet us at the old warehouse that's next to the peer at 5:00pm!

Signed,

The Hunter

Yugi's hand crushed the paper as soon as he was done reading it; his anger growing. How dare someone think of using his beloved Téa against him! But how did this person know that he existed? How did they know that he was with Téa? And who was us? He needed to get some answers and he had to go right now since they are expecting him at 5:00pm; he was going to sneak attack them!

10:45am

'_There it is'_ Yugi thought as he looked down at the warehouse. _'The place where those bastards are keeping Téa.'_

In the building

"I told you that the ghost boy was not going to wait." The Hunter told his boss as they saw the spirit through a video camera.

"Hum." Dominic placed his chin under his chin, thinking position. "I guess you were right."

"Might as well wait for him with the girl, Master Dominic."

The teen nodded. "Sad to think that this won't be much fun." He smirked. "After all, we have him were we want him."

Now in the building

Yugi floated through the hallways carefully; he did not want these people knowing that he was here.

"I…I don't know…what…what you're talking about." A voice was heard from the hallway. It was Téa's voice!

"Don't lie to me Téa!" another voice snapped. "I know you know he's there!"

Yugi's eyes were about to turn red with anger when he recognized it was Dominic's voice. He floated faster to the room where the voices where heard from.

In the room were Yugi is about to enter

"You played the recorder?" The gray eyed man asked.

"Just like you told me." Dominic answered.

"Good. He should be coming now."

The teen nodded and turned his head back to the girl he liked. "I'm so sorry Téa. But it's the only way for you to love me."

She glared at him. They placed a cloak around her mouth so she couldn't talk. _'Yugi.'_ She prayed. '_Get out of here.'_

Now in the room

He went through the door, only to enter a room completely black. _'What the-'_

The lights went on and the spirit boy realized that he was in a room full of cameras and TVs. _'What's going on here?_' he thought.

"Well, looks like our little pet couldn't wait for his treat." Dominic's voice came in. Yugi turned around and saw Dominic with a smirk and Téa tied up to a chair.

"I know where you are." The taller teen told him as he turned on the TVs. On the screens, Yugi was there only it was a floating blur.

"What do you want!" the spirit boy yelled. Dominic took out a type recorder and pressed play.

'What do you want!' it repeated.

"I could also understand you." The human male said. "Anyway, about your question, I want you gone!"

"But why?" Again, the black haired pressed the play button and it repeated what Yugi said.

"Because I saw you and Téa! I'm her only true love and no one else; ever since we were young!" he answered.

"If that's true than why wait til now? You guys have been friends since you where young, why ask her when I'm here?" Yugi demanded.

He clicked the play button. "That-that's not of your business!"

"It doesn't matter anyway because I will get back my Téa!"

"_Your_ Téa? Ha! She's not yours anymore."

Téa shook her head around; hard and somehow the not that held the cloak around her mouth came unloose and fell to the floor. "Get out of here! It's a trap!"

Yugi blinked but it was too late. Some kind of laser shot him and he screamed in pain. _'What's-what's hap-happening? How is-is this po-possible?' _ He wondered as he fell down to the floor.

"YUGI!" the girl cried in horror.

"Yugi." The human male muttered. "So that's your name. Well, looks like we found a name for the freak, a hunter?"

"That's right Master Dominic."

Another laser shot at Yugi, but this time, it did not hurt him just trapped him; giving him a good time to catch his breathe. _'What-what was th-that? It was able to…to touch me. But-but how?'_

He thought as he breathed in and out. _'I can't save Téa like…like this. I need…help.'_

The spirit boy closed his eyes and began to focus_. 'Ya-Yami? Can you…you hear me?'_

Spirit World: Yugi & Yami's House: 12:00pm

Yami was right now wondering about his little brother and his friend. Has he told her yet? But it wasn't that he wanted them to be apart, no, he could see how in love they were with each other but their love was in possible. Yugi was a spirit and Téa is a human and though they could touch each other, other humans wouldn't be able to see Yugi or touch him; causing a problem with Téa and they may think she's crazy. And Yugi, how would Téa be able to live with them? They couldn't take a human to the Spirit World because it was impossible. And now that they barely started their relationship, it was easier for them to break up before it got harder for them.

The spell caster sighed. _'Poor Yugi. He really wants to be with her. And through her eyes, she really wants to be with him. But what can I do? Unless-'_

'_Ya-Yami? Can you…you hear me?' _Yugi's voice cut his thoughts.

'_Yugi, are you okay? You sound like you're badly hurt?'_ Was his brother's voice like that from crying?

'_Yami…I need…need help…'_

'_Help? Help with what?'_

'_I…don't have…time to…explain it. But the… short answer is…I've been captured at…the old warehouse…by the peer…'_

'_CAPTURED! BUT HOW!'_ How in the world was he captured? The only person that could see him was Téa, right?

All of a sudden, Yugi's connection was lost. _'YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?_' Yami shouted through their mind link but Yugi did not respond. The older spirit cursed and picked up his spell book. _'Hold on Yugi, I'm coming to save you.'_

At the Peer: 12:20pm

Yami went through the doors of the warehouse and looked around. '_Looks empty.'_ He floated across the halls until he heard some noises coming from a room.

In a room

Téa struggled to get the ropes around her hands to come off. Once again she was tided up to a chair but the good thing this time was that they didn't cover her mouth. "LET ME GO!" She yelled at the door but no voice called back. She stopped her struggled and looked at the ground. "I wonder what's happened to Yugi." She said out loud as a few tears started to come out of her eyes. "Stupid Dominic! How could he do such a thing!" She took a deep breathe before yelling outside the door again. "If anything happens to him Dominic I will never forgive you! You hear that! I HATE you!"

"Téa?" she gasped and turned her attention the wall next to the door. "Yami? What are you doing here?"

Yami floated next to her, grabbed her wrist, she turned invisible and Yami pulled her from the ropes.

"Thanks."

"No problem but Téa, where's Yugi? What's going on?" he asked her.

"Oh Yami!" she cried. "It's all my fault! My 'friend' was somehow how able to see Yugi and captured him!"

"But how was he able to do that!"

"I don't know! He used this laser and he captured him like that!"

Yami floated in thinking position, wondering what to do. "Do you know how he was able to see him?"

"Yeah, with cameras."

"Then we have to disconnect all the cameras so he won't be able to see me."

"But then he'll know you're here."

"My point exactly."

The girl blinked in confusion, not understanding where this was going to.

"Just follow my lead." With that Yami went ahead with the brunette behind him.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Been busy. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Til next time (Which will be two weeks from now)**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S.: Here's a quote from the next chapter**.

"_Téa!" Yugi screamed as he floated quickly like lightning to her; hoping to save her on time._


End file.
